


Suspicions And Shadows

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Merlin is suspicious when Morgana confesses that she got pregnant on purpose. Their past lives in Old Camelot have made him suspicious of her now.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: prompt 28 jealousy<br/>-<br/>Author's Notes: MODERN CAMELOT This is set between #15 ‘You Should Always Think’ and #17 ‘Not Exactly Tradition’. This is Merlin’s point of view on the ‘planned’ pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions And Shadows

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Suspicions And Shadows**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Uri Rheged (King Uriens of Rheged)  
 **Summary:** Merlin is suspicious when Morgana confesses that she got pregnant on purpose. Their past lives in Old Camelot have made him suspicious of her now.  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Word Count:** 277  
 **Prompt:** prompt 28 jealousy  
 **Author's Notes:** MODERN CAMELOT This is set between #15 ‘You Should Always Think’ and #17 ‘Not Exactly Tradition’. This is Merlin’s point of view on the ‘planned’ pregnancy.  
All previous prompts are on AO3

**Suspicions And Shadows**

Merlin sat at the pub looking into the glass of ale and wondering how he got in this situation.

He wasn’t sure if he could believe Morgana when she said that she had gotten pregnant on purpose or if she had gotten caught with someone else’s baby. All of his mates had dated Morgana at one time or another. She was "friendly" as Gwaine says.

He knew Morgana was hanging around with that man, Uri Rheged at work. She was around him a lot more than Merlin would like. The man acted like he was king of the accounting department. He had the confidence and good looks to back it up which made it worse. This child could be his or Uri’s.

Merlin still had the distrust of centuries past in the back of his head. She betrayed him then why wouldn’t she do it now. They were not the same as they were back then, or were they?  Merlin just couldn’t seem to trust her the way he should. He was going to marry her but still….

Arthur walked in to the pub as Merlin sat there drinking. Merlin knew that Arthur had been sent to talk to him, most likely by Gwen. 

Merlin wished he and Morgana could be as solid as Arthur and Gwen. It felt like he was destined to remember the woman from Camelot as he looked at Morgana now.

He saw Arthur spot him in the crowded pub. Merlin knew he was about to hear what Arthur was thinking. It had a feeling he didn’t want to hear any of it. Unfortunately that never stopped Arthur from talking any other time.  


End file.
